The Messenger
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Birthday present for Hugs6 and Heroesinmyfanfiction! Also, dedicatedto my rp buddy, @txddymurdxrxr, who listened to the story first!
1. Chapter 1

The King was looking thoughtful.

No one liked that.

When the King looked thoughtful, it always meant that he was planning something. And not necessarily it was going to be something good. Most of the time, it was something bloody and repulsive.

The most loyal captains and second in command of the King were in the same line of thought, while many of the soldiers were only trying to keep their families alive and earn some money to survive. War councils were something that no peasant or low ranked soldier had even seen. They were kept in the most absolute secret, unless they needed someone that carry on the orders.

"We should infiltrate someone in their organization..." One General spoke up, not caring that he was breaking the silence. "He could be the one finishing this idiot war and show us victorious!" Murmurs of agreement were heard around the table.

"That would help us to avoid blood of our own soliders!" One Captain agreed with him, slamming his fists on the table.

The King simply listened. True, he was not a real king, but that was the rank he'd get once this war with the enemy was over. Alliances were considered, but no one wanted to be caught directly with the war and, the decision would be taken after the war was over. Some rich lords had daughters that only would be _considering_ to marry him only after he could prove that he could keep his new kingdom.

The news that they just discovered were disturbing. Apparently, Chaos, the deity that the enemy worshipped and protected was real enough to appoint a messenger that could bring ruins to him and his fellow followers. Why? The situation was simple, really. If the rebel group found out that their god had someone who could spoke directly with him, they could beat him easily and everything would be in vain.

"Though it's a good option, it could take us months that we don't have to find out plans and sources..." Another General pointed out, smartly. It was greeted with some huffs and growls. "There's another way I want Your Majesty consider before taking a decision..."

"I'm listening..."

"Call out for a reward: whoever has information about the Messenger of Chaos, will be rewarded, after confirmed the information. And, whoever can bring us the dead body of the Messenger, would be given a position of power within our ranks..." The King looked even more thoughtful about that proposition. Sure, it would avoid a bloodshed and that could mean that it could be done in only a few months...

"Make the announcement." The King ordered, earning a few bows from the people who were about to leave. "I rather have the Messenger alive..." He suggested, though the suggestion was more of an order. The General shivered at the tone, but bowed before everyone was dismissed, leaving the War Council and him alone.

He needed time alone.

* * *

None of the peasants knew that the King was walking among them.

He was dressed with a brown cloak that hid him from stranger lookers and curious people. This was an excellent way to find out what people thought of him. Of course, he would come back to his quarters even more angry than before sometimes, but he couldn't just kill random people, they'd know something is wrong. Some other times, it was a nice way to spend time with ladies.

This was one of those times.

He wondered around, trying to keep his head down, so he wouldn't call attention. Most people were acting like him, head down and minding their own business. That was before he heard some kind of commotion up front and a couple of soldiers rounding around someone else. People were murmuring while glancing at the scene, and apparently no one was going to help. He hadn't thought in helping until he saw the face that was being harassed by the soldiers.

Never in his life he had felt that way.

His feet had moved before he could even process what was happening. The person being harassed was being pushed around between the soldiers, from arms to arms, like if that person was some kind of potato sack. Finally, one of the soldiers had bad aim and sent the person flying around the little circle and into his own arms. He wrapped his arms around said person and looked at the soldiers, with his worst glaring.

A glaring that had brought down many determined generals and made them bow to his will.

"If I were you, I'd leave." He told them, flashing very subtly his own ring. It was the ring of the previous King. He knew his secret was safe, because those three would never want to deal with the King itself. Gulping and grabbing their weapons, the soldiers left without saying a word, leaving the people back to their businesses.

"Thank you..." He heard besides him. He looked down at the person in his arms and his stomach did a very unusual flip and twist. He never felt that way and, for some reason, he wanted to feel that way again. And hearing the person in his arms talking did that.

"No- that was nothing..." Was he nervous? He has never been nervous when sending someone to their death. Why would this person would make him nervous.

"It was something!" Said person argued, showing delicate hands from under its own cloak and they wrapped around the front of _his_ cloak. "I've heard rumors... That soldiers would take advantage of girls around here... I didn't want to believe it..." He frowned. He hadn't heard that rumor. Looks like he should pay more attention to his future subjects. "So, thank you... I must repay you, somehow..."

"How about showing me around?" The words came out his mouth before he could even process them in his mind. He just knew that he wanted to stay longer with this person and hearing its voice. "I know nothing about this place..."

"We'll be learning together, as this is my first visit to the city as well..." His eyebrows shut up, in evident surprise. "I've lived with my parents in their house until I kind of rebelled last week. This is my first time outside..." The person confessed. _It'd be so easy to take advantage, but is that what you want...?_ He questioned himself.

"Then, I must know my companion's name." He offered the elbow, that was taken immediately. "In return, I'll give mine."

"Rachel. My name is Rachel..."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rachel... My name is Octavian."

* * *

Soon, life would become a nice routine.

Every two days, the King would meet the lady he saved to explore the town. Every two days, he would learn something new about her and he would share something about him, which wasn't a common occurrence. He was very private about his life and dreaded that someone else would find out his secrets and use them against him.

But, something inside of him told him that this lady was not like that. That he could trust her.

So, he did. His instincts were never wrong.

Things would also change around his own place and his own men were noticing the changes. None spoke them out loud, thinking that they would be whipped or even worst, killed, by their comments.

Weeks turned to months and months were about to turn into a year. The war was almost a tiny bother in the back of his mind. And, when he did bother into think about it, he would comfort his thought by saying that he was doing it for her, to create a new world were she could create whatever she wanted, to apply the laws and changes that she consider fair to everyone.

He didn't know it right then, but he was falling in love with her. And she was falling in love with him.

One night, he noticed that something was holding her back. They had kissed, but something was holding her back, not physically but like she had a secret and she wasn't sure to reveal it or not.

"You must hate me..." He heard her mumble next to him. He glanced to her and noticed that her bright green eyes had lost some of their glow.

"Have you done something that I need to hate?" He wondered to her, more out of curiosity than distrust. That woman could had killed a King and he wouldn't care. She looked at him, a strand of red curly hair falling in front of her eyes. "Something that cannot be fixed?" He continued, moving the curl away and kissing her temple.

"I have a secret of my own..." She confessed, not tearing her eyes away. "But, I fear that it's a secret that will make you judge me and could even make you hate me... I'm not sure I want that..."

He studied her for a while, before kissing her on her lips, as sweetly as he could. He didn't feel any reticence from her, as she did kiss him back. It was almost automatic, like she couldn't avoid it or pass it up. He continued to kiss her that way, until air was needed, but he didn't want to stop there, as he kissed down her jaw and chin, slowly and lovingly.

"I have a secret as well... One that's so big that I fear what you'll do when you find out..." He admitted to her, kissing close to her ear. "How about a deal?"

"What- what kind of deal?" She asked, her eyes closed while enjoying his touch.

"Run away with me." He said, no traces of doubt in his voice. She opened her eyes, surprised. "We'll get away from all this madness, no war no hiding no being careful... We can start over, bury our secrets with this lives and start anew..." He tempted her, knowing that was what she wanted. She stared at him for a second before nodding in happiness. He was excited himself. For months, ruling wasn't in his agenda and, now, he didn't think it be what he wanted.

He wanted her. And only her. He would do anything she asked him. _Anything_.

"Yes. I'll run away with you." She formed the words before being rewarded with a kiss.

"You make me a happy man, my love..."

"As you make me a happy woman, my love..."

"We must meet here, in two nights..." He arranged with her. She knew he had a high rank within the King's soldiers, so things needed to be sorted. "Bring anything you want to take, as we'll travel by horse..." She smiled at him and a few tears were spilled in happiness. "We'll be away soon... I promise you."

"I know you do..." He kissed her one more time, before watching her leave.

Little did he know it'd be the last time he'd see her...

* * *

He arrived back to his quarters, packing everything he could to make his new life as comfortable as he could. Jewelry was out, unless he decided to take a few necklaces and rings for her. It would be her new treasure. A rapid knock was heard on the door.

"What?!" He called, yanking the door open and frowning. _Who dared to interrupt him?_

"Your- Your Majesty..." A guard stuttered, obviously nervous to bring news to his King. "A man presented here, saying he had something to show you. Something about a reward..." He groaned. Couldn't the Council handle this?!

"Gather the council, I'll be on my way." He ordered, slamming the door shut. He placed on a formal cloak, along with my sword on its hilt. He walked down the hallways and he met with everyone in the War Council room. In the middle of the circle of Generals and advisors, was a very known bounty hunter, Bryce Lawrence, and a corpse. He was ruthless and enjoyed to kill for pleasure. "Lawrence, what had you brought to us?" It was an order more than a question and Bryce knew it.

"I came for my reward, Your Highness." He demanded, before showing his King the face of the corpse.

The King saw red.

Five second later, and under the surprise of the entire Council, the King had pinned down the bounty hunter, his sword mere millimeters away from his throat.

"Your Highness!" A General complained, not understanding what was happening. Why would the King react that way at the sight of a dead woman?

"Did she suffer?" The King questioned him, his voice not above a whisper. Lawrence gulped down and was about to reply, when he thought it better. "She fought back?"

"She did-" Those were Bryce Lawrence's last words, as the King merciless stabbed the bounty hunter right on his throat, killing him instantly. Everyone was surprised by the display of actions in the War Council room, especially by the King, who kneeled down by the corpse and cradled it in his arms, pushing the hair away from the dead woman's face.

"I'm so sorry, love..." He mumbled to the dead woman, before kissing her forehead. Luckily, her eyes were closed or he'd had broke down into tears. But, there was something that caught his eye, wrapped around his delicate neck. It was some kind of necklace and he followed the chain until he found the pendant. He paled while watching it.

 _"I have a secret of my own..." She had confessed, not tearing her eyes away from his. "But, I fear that it's a secret that will make you judge me and could even make you hate me... I'm not sure I want that..."_

The pendant was the pendant of Chaos' Messenger.

He had ordered a bounty on his love's life.

He stayed there, in silence, trying to process what had happened. He was about to leave everything he believed in to be with her. And, for what was any indication, she was willing to give up her life as well. She wanted to get away from that life, she had mentioned, asked for it. He had promised her that and now, she was lying lifeless in his arms.

"The Messenger of Chaos..." Someone dared to interrupt the King's mourning, bringing him back to reality. "Your Majesty, this is what we've bee waiting for-"

"Call off the war."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you hear the first time or are you playing stupid with me?!" The King roared, not getting up from his place. "Call. Off. The. War!" He emphasized, pulling the dead body of the woman he loved close to him. "Don't you see it's useless?! The Rebels will fight once they know their Messenger is gone and dead... And I'll let them, happily..."

"Your Highness!"

"If you won't obey me, looks like I have no other choice..." Everyone trembled in fear. There was no way anyone could tell what he was thinking to do to them now. "I reject my rank as King and will be exile of this land. Don't bother to find me, and if you do, I won't be helping you." He stated, picking up the corpse of his beloved one, leaving to never return.

* * *

The former King had traveled for days until he found the perfect place to bury and honor his beloved. A beautiful meadow with trees and flowers and a stream flowing by. He buried her there and built a house for himself not far away. His life was simple, in comparison of the previous one, but he enjoyed it.

He later heard rumors about the rebels, that they wanted to call the war off. Apparently, there was a prophecy that stated that the war would only end with an act of love. The rebels had spent months doing good deeds and loving each other, hoping that it would help ending the war. But the former King knew better. He knew that the selfish need he had for staying with his beloved caused a chain reaction that would end the war.

He lived in peace for long years. When he knew it was his time, he asked to be bury next to his beloved, where they could spend eternity together... Legend even said that they were waiting to reborn so they could be together again...

* * *

"That was so cheesy, Rachel!" One little girl complained to her babysitter, who chuckled at her. "Why would she go with the mean King? He was _mean_!"

"One day, sweetie... I promise you one day boys won't be disgusting to you." The babysitter informed her, kissing the little girl's forehead. "Now, off to bed." The little girl got tucked under in her bed, looking hopeful. "What?"

"Can you tell my brother to come wish me goodnight?" She asked, making the older girl nod and walking down the hallway, where the little girl's older brother was with his friends.

"Someone wants her big brother to wish her goodnight." She told the older guy, who sighed and walked down the hallway to see his sister.

"Goodnight, Cleo..." He whispered at her, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Octavian..." She replied back, her eyelids closing. "Octavian?"

"Hmm?"

"I wish you and Rachel were the ones from my story..." She mumbled, before falling asleep. Octavian smirked and kissed her forehead again, before leaving.

"So...?" He was intercepted by the petite babysitter, who looked worried. He simply smirked at her, before placing a soft kiss in her lips.

"She knows, my Messenger."


	2. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
